


Fridays

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Paramedic Bobby, i'm not a paramedic or a doctor aight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: You’d think fridays would be fun for him - being the adrenaline junkie that he was - but nope, it really wasn’t. It was all drunks and stupid kids who did stupid things. He didn’t even want to think about how much vomit he’d gotten on his shoes during those nights.Only this friday seems to be different for Jiwon as he has to deal with a stab victim who just so happens to be disturbingly flirty.





	Fridays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RRediKON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/gifts).

> For Allo who was a bit sad so I wrote this to hopefully cheer her up :)

Friday nights were always eventful. When Jiwon first started studying to become a paramedic he’d been excited, he’d been going back and forth in his decision of becoming that or a nurse and concluded that he’d see more action as a paramedic. He realised later on that he was both right and wrong but was pretty happy with his decision as he was thrusted into action, saving people on the brink of death.

You’d think fridays would be fun for him - being the adrenaline junkie that he was - but nope, it really wasn’t. It was all drunks and stupid kids who did stupid things. He didn’t even want to think about how much vomit he’d gotten on his shoes during those nights. 

So when Jiwon and Jinhwan got directions to downtown on one of the many dreaded friday night shifts, Jiwon wanted nothing more than to throw himself out of the moving ambulance. Unfortunately Jinhwan was quick to lock the doors and Jiwon was stuck. It took them only seven minutes to get there, sirens blasting as dispatch had let them known it was the aftermath of a fight they were dealing with. 

As he got out of the vehicle and heading to the back to grab the kit, he could already picture what treatment he’d get. It was either going to be a pissed off drunk with a broken hand or a whiny man with barely any scratches, that’s what it always was. Let’s not forget a hysterical woman and screaming men being held back by guards and police officers. 

Only that wasn’t what they arrived to as they entered the hallway leading to a club that Jiwon used to frequent quite a lot as a student. Instead it was to a crumpled man with a guard knelt in front of him that they arrived to. 

Jinhwan and Jiwon quickly took control of the situation. They hadn’t been informed that it was a stab victim they’d be dealing with. The man was barely conscious and breathing heavily, obviously in pain. Jiwon heard Jinhwan talking to the guard but focused on ripping the man’s shirt open to see the wound more clearly. He was bleeding heavily but it was fortunately in his side, most likely not having punctured an organ, it might have been nicked though and the man needed a hospital, soon.

“Hey buddy,” he said as he pressed some gauze to the wound, and the man’s eyes snapped open fully as he choked out a sound between a groan and scream at the pain, “can you tell me your name?”

He wasn’t expecting an answer but at least he got the man’s attention and he didn’t seem as out of it as he had before. He glanced over to see Jinhwan coming over with a stretcher and worked on taping the gauze down while still keeping the pressure on it.

“You’re hot.” a raspy voice suddenly said and Jiwon looked up at the man in surprise to see him looking at him with a doopy smile.

“Thanks.” he said with a chuckle and heard Jinhwan scoff as he knelt beside them.

“How’s he doing?” the older man asked as he unclasped the straps on the stretcher.

“He’s got-” 

“I’m fine now that he’s here.” the man interrupted and Jinhwan barked out a laugh as he shoved the stretcher up closer to the man.

They didn’t say anything as they lifted the man onto the stretcher with practised ease and raised it up so they could push it back to the ambulance. Jinhwan took over in putting the pressure over the wound as Jiwon clasped the straps around the man’s chest and legs with one hand.

“I think he likes bondage.” the man murmured and Jiwon was surprised to find himself blushing at the look he was getting, “It’s okay, I like it too.”

Jiwon swallowed deeply as he lifted the stretcher to roll it into the ambulance, “Well you seem capable of speaking now, so what is your name?”

“Whatever you want it to be baby.” Jiwon sent Jinhwan an experated look but the older just smirked at him and pushed him to get inside and slammed the doors in his face.

He heard the sound of a click and to his surprise the man was attempting to sit up, making Jiwon snap back to attention and he lurched forward to push the man down, reapplying pressure on the wound because _you're a paramedic Jiwon, get your shit together._

“What the hell are you doing?” he said when the man wouldn’t stop struggling, “Lay down.”

“Forceful, I like that.” the man said and finally stopped fighting, letting Jiwon strap him down again, “You can pull it tighter if you want.”

“Shut up.” Jiwon said under his breath and the man just kept smirking at him. He busied himself with connecting the man to a heart monitor so he could keep an eye on his condition. His BP was a bit low and heart rate above average but it was nothing too alarming.

“You look angry.” the man’s smile had slipped off his face and Jiwon felt a bit bad. The man was seriously injured and here he was getting annoyed by him.

“I’m not angry.” he said softly, “But you’re making my job a bit difficult, you know.”

“Oh.” the man said and the smile was back, “What do you need me to do?”

“Stop moving for one,” he said and the man nodded seriously, “and now tell me your name, age and if you have any allergies or medical conditions I should know about.”

“Hanbin, 22, and I’m healthy as a horse.” he paused before looking a bit sheepish, “Well, usually I am.”

“Okay, good.” 

“Now do I get something in exchange?” Hanbin asked and Jiwon raised his brows in surprise, 

“What do you want?” he said apprehensivly.

“Your name.” Jiwon breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t another flirty comme- “and number.”

Or maybe not.

“I’m Jiwon.” he said after a beat of silence, “And no, you can’t get my number.”

“Damnit,” Hanbin muttered under his breath, words a little bit slurred and Jiwon looked up to the monitor to see his BP fall slightly along with his heart rate, “I totally got gay vibes from him.”

“I can hear you, you know?” Jiwon said and it took a bit too long for Hanbin’s eyes to find his as they blinked sluggishly, “You need to stay awake a bit longer, okay?”

“I will if you give me your number.” Hanbin said and his eyes slid shut but he kept talking, “Because you’ve got to be gay, right? It would be a shame if you weren’t” 

“I’m bi.” Jiwon said and slapped Hanbin’s cheek slightly, “And I’ll make you a deal, if you’re awake by the time we get to the hospital, I’ll give you my number.”

Hanbin’s eyes opened, and they seemed a bit clearer at that, “Deal.”

Hanbin didn’t seem to have the energy to flirt any longer though and Jiwon thought he’d happy about it but he wasn’t. And when they got to the hospital a few minutes later he felt a bit sad to hand the man off to the ER staff. He did feel his annoyance come back though when they made to roll Hanbin over to a regular bed when he noticed the straps were already unclasped and Hanbin smiled cheekily up at him when they locked eyes.

Jiwon didn’t have time to stew on that though as their radios cracked to life as a new call came through and he and Jinhwan hastily pulled their stretcher along with them back to the ambulance. Jiwon hoped this would be a vomit free friday.

It wasn’t.

By the time he and Jinhwan were able to get off their shift it was already 8AM and they immediately headed to the locker rooms to strip and get clean. Jinhwan was quicker and yelled a goodbye over the sound of the shower and Jiwon let himself stay under the stream much longer than necessary. He felt practically dead on his feet but as he did at the end of each shift he walked over to the nurses station to see how his patients were faring.

“Kim Hanbin, the stab victim kept talking about you.” Donghyuk relayed with a smirk and Jiwon rolled his eyes.

“How’s he doing?”

“Okay, he got stitched up and got a blood transfusion and some fluids, he’ll be fine.” Donghyuk said as he peeked at a chart, “But why don’t you go see for yourself?”

Jiwon shook his head and said goodbye to his friend but then he just happened to walk by the bed where Hanbin was resting, and of course the man noticed right away.

“Jiwon!” he said, voice raspy but not as slurred as it had been earlier, and Jiwon walked closer to stand at the foot of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” he said, suppressing a yawn.

“I’m okay.” he said with a smile, “All thanks to you.”

“Don’t let the nurses and doctors hear you say that.” Jiwon chuckled and Hanbin looked around dramatically before settling down on the bed when he was seemingly sure no one had heard him.

“I have a question for you.” Hanbin said and Jiwon sighed, he just wanted to go home.

“Sure.”

“Can I get your number now?” Hanbin asked and waved with his phone in hand, “I did stay awake until we reached the hospital and that was the deal.”

“I thought you’d have forgotten about that.”

“Never.” Hanbin said seriously and Jiwon rolled his eyes but grabbed the phone and put in his number, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Well,” he started and looked down at Hanbin, handing him his phone back, “a deal is a deal. Call me when you’re out of here.”

“Oh so you do home treatment, do you?” Hanbin said with a smirk and Jiwon shook his head in disbelief. So much for his excuse of the man being high of of blood loss earlier.

“Get well soon Hanbin.” he said and walked out of the room.

Maybe fridays weren’t so bad.


End file.
